


Magical Mistletoe Mishap

by Mistiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistiel/pseuds/Mistiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so in hindsight it was probably, completely, totally his fault. Not that he would ever readily admit to it, because Stiles likes to think he <i>doesn't</i> have a death wish (though he probably does). And also claws. He'd like to keep his face, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Mistletoe Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. The idea came to me after browsing a few rp memes, hehe. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  


Okay, so in hindsight it was probably, completely, totally his fault. Not that he would ever readily admit to it, because Stiles likes to think he _doesn't_ have a death wish (though he probably does). And also claws. He'd like to keep his face, thanks.

Of course, claws mean nothing when there is a pissed off red-eyed Alpha growling inches from his face. It's really not as intimidating when they're nearly the same height. The answering growl tells him he totally said that out loud. Oops? No self preservation either, apparently.

"Stiles," Derek growls in his face and this close the teen can feel it as well as hear it. "What. Did you. Do."

Now see, Stiles honestly doesn't remember what he - okay no, he does but it's really stupid and embarrassing and he'd rather die by having his throat ripped out. With Derek's teeth. A threat he's sure the Alpha would _love_ to make good on right now.

Stiles had been clearing out the attic in order to find some last minute ornaments to put on the pack tree at the 'currently in renovation' Hale house. He'd taken the box down to his room to sort through into a smaller box to take over. Stiles had found some old sprigs of plastic mistletoe that he thought the girls would love to throw up around the house. It'd be hilarious! Or he thought so, at least.

And because he wasn't taking his backpack over, only planning on being there for a few hours, he tossed the bag of ash that he usually always keeps on him into the box. Weeeeeell, apparently the bag wasn't as tightly closed as he thought it was and the mistletoe got dusted with the ash.

And as we all know, Mountain Ash is a magical conductor. You have to _believe_. Now imagine if the people or persons putting the mistletoe up believes it will work. Yeah, exactly, the mistletoe will work. Which is exactly what had happened.

Except for the fact that the people who get stuck under it are trapped in it's spell until they kiss. Really, it's hilarious. Aside from the fact that no one's laughing. Haha? Not even him and he lives for a good joke.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Which technically he didn't. _Stiles_ wasn't the one that put mistletoe all over the place.

"I don't know why - you know I can tell when you're -"

"Lying, right. Forgot, human lie detectors. You should try out for the FBI or SWAT or som -"

"Stiles!"

"Oh my god okay! I accidentally dropped Mountain Ash in the box that the mistletoe was in but I swear I didn't know and I wasn't the one who hung it up!" The teen exclaims, flinching when Derek angrily yells his name.

Derek winces when Stiles flinches, trying to move back but can't because he's stuck under magical fucking mistletoe with Stiles, of all people. Not that Stiles is a bad choice or anything, he just talks and talks and _talks_ and sometimes it makes him want to grab him by the neck and shake him to get him to shut up and - 

And really, the last thing Derek wants is any of his pack to be afraid of him. He's not like that - doesn't _want_ to be like that. He wants to be a good Alpha, one his sister, his parents, would be proud of. He tries to be there for all of his pack, even the humans. Humans in their pack makes them stronger, keeps them grounded. Sometimes Derek doesn't think Stiles realizes just how integral he is to the pack.

Derek sighs heavily and closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose, "I didn't mean to yell at you," he says quietly, opening them only to find Stiles staring at him in surprise.

"Uhh, it's okay. I mean I did kind of deserve it," Stiles replies, shrugging.

But Derek's shaking his head. "You didn't. You didn't do this on purpose, you weren't lying when you said you didn't know and I know the girls hung them up, watched them earlier."

Stiles' shoulders relax in relief, but that still didn't get them out of the situation. Of course he knows what would, but he doesn't think Derek would be up for that. At least the rest of the pack wasn't around. The tree and what was able to be decorated was, the rest of the house unfinished yet and Stiles had deigned to stay behind to help clean up after the others had gone home, with Isaac staying at Scott's for the night.

"So uh, I think we, uh, have to like - kiss. To get out. From under it. Cause, you know, mistletoe and all."

"I kind of figured that, yeah."

"Oh." Stiles tries not to feel dejected at that, because of _course_ Derek wouldn't want to kiss him, who would?! The guy barely tolerates him as it is, there's no way he would ever willingly kiss Stiles. He would probably rather die than kiss him even if it was the only thing left in the world that could save him.

"Jesus, Stiles," Derek murmurs and for a moment he wonders if he'd said all that out loud but - oh, no, he's just been staring at the man's mouth this whole time, occasionally licking his lips.

"I -" whatever he'd been about to say dies in his throat as Derek pushes his mouth against Stiles' own, eating up the words and practically devouring his lips. A tiny groan escapes him as his hands scrabble for Derek's shoulders as the man licks into his mouth, slides along his tongue and laves the inside of his mouth in tiny, desperate licks.

Then they're stumbling back, out of the doorway and before Stiles can even rejoice that it worked Derek's got him pinned against the nearest wall. Stiles gasps and jerks forward, earning him a low growl from the Alpha as their hips connect in a grind.

"Oh my god, I love mistletoe," Stiles pants out, fingers clutching against Derek's back. He thinks he might hear him chuckle.

Derek's hands skate up and down his sides, claws popping out and retracting seconds later, like he can't control himself. The thought that Stiles makes him feel like losing control is a white hot rush of pleasure. Then Derek's hands are sliding around to grab his thighs, hoisting him up and pushing him against the wall again, harder this time.

Stiles easily wraps his legs around Derek's waist and grinds into him, fast and rough, feels the Alpha's answering hardness pressing against his own as they move together. It's going to be embarrassingly quick, Stiles thinks, as his head thunks back against the wall, honey-brown eyes glassy and blown wide.

Derek's are just as dark as they watch him, mouth parted and a hint of fang beneath his lips. He leans in to nose at Stiles face, snuffling him softly and taking in his boyish scent and arousal, making his hips jerk harder against Stiles' own. Tilting his head, Derek mouths at his neck and jaw, scrapes his teeth against skin.

The sensation makes Stiles moan, fingers gripping tighter at Derek, hips bucking wildly against the man's own. "Derek," Stiles chokes out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Snuffling along his neck, Derek nibbles at Stiles' ear and rumbles a low and meaningful, "Later."

Aaaand that does it. He's gone, lost in pleasure and crying out. His body jerks hard against Derek's, causing the man to growl in his ear, which doesn't even help, thanks, it just makes him pulse harder in his jeans, coming in his boxers like the teenager he is.

Then Derek's growling louder in his ear, nose pressed deep against his neck, inhaling in soft pants, as his hips jerk-twist-rub against him, then stilling. It occurs to him then that yeah, wow, Derek totally just got off on this too.

Neither of them move - Stiles can't, being pinned as he is and Derek just doesn't. They both stay there, panting against each other. After a few minutes, Derek gently lets Stiles down, feet touching the floor and legs feeling like jelly. Derek's hands move up and down Stiles' sides again, like before, but gentler this time.

Leaning against the wall, Stiles opens his mouth but doesn't know what to say. Thanks for the orgasm? For being the first guy to ever show enough interest to kiss him? Yeah no, totally not what he should say buuuuuuuuut judging by the sudden closed off look on Derek's face he just did. Shit. Shit shit shit!

"Derek - "

"Go."

"What? Derek, no, wait -"

"I said get out."

"Will you just listen!"

"Get out!" It's a roaring, snarling sound when he yells it and it causes Stiles to jerk and stumble back, heart jackhammering in his chest. He almost does - he almost turns right around and bolts, but the hurt look on Derek's face at seeing Stiles flinch, however brief, stops him.

Then, daringly, Stiles grabs the front of Derek's shirt and yanks him hard. Right back into the doorway. With the mistletoe.

"The fuck, Stiles!"

"No, you're going to listen to me, Derek Hale."

"Well, I have no choice now, do I?"

"No you don't, pissywolf."

"What," Derek snarls, but Stiles waves it away and keeps talking like Derek didn't just threaten to rip out his throat with inflection alone.

"What I said, I didn't - I mean come on, you know I have practically no brain filter, you can't really be surprised I said something like that. This is me we're talking about."

Derek does make a small motion with his head, in the 'yeah, that's true' category, so Stiles takes it as his cue to keep going. "Right, so, about what just happened. That - That was awesome, let me just say, because yeah. And since we're stuck here and I can't possibly be more embarrassed, considering I just came in my pants right in front of you, I like you a lot. Like a ton a lot, which I'm sure you know already given your freaky werewolf smelling."

Stiles glances up at Derek, because he hasn't been able to look at him, not yet, but when he does he sees this - this amused smile on his face and what the fuck? "Um?"

"You're an idiot, Stiles," Derek says, but there's more affection in his tone than there usually is when he normally says it.

"Oh," the teen murmurs, eyes widening when Derek gingerly cups his cheeks and leans in. "Oh," Stiles breathes out softly moments before their lips meet again.

"Yeah," Derek murmurs in return, smiling gently against Stiles soft mouth, teeth nibbling at his lips and earning him a small whimper from the blushing teen.

"So you... with me?" asks Stiles, uncertain.

"Yeah," Derek replies, thumbs sweeping back and forth over Stiles' warm cheeks.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Awesome. Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Can we do that again?"

Derek raises a brow, lips twitching up at the corners. "Which part?"

Stiles gives him an answering grin and waggles his brows. "All of it."

"... Get rid of this fucking mistletoe first."

"Awe!"


End file.
